Janella Salvador and Young JV Leads The Feel-Good Party in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
March 11, 2017 Hey it's Fans Day! celebrates its 3rd anniversary as the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador and the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV in the feel-good concert treat party this Sunday (March 12). Janella Salvador and Young JV Two of Hey it's Fans Day! hosts, Janella and Young JV with the pop heartthrob James Reid and YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome. Asode from that, viewers should also watch out for back-to-back-back birthday celebration of Julia Barretto, Bret Jackson and Franchesca Salcedo in Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic. The celebration continues with vocal duets from Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs as Joshua Cadelina paired with Monica Cuenco, Christian Sy paired with The Powerful Diva Via Saroca, Myko Suntay paired with Ataska and Gerald Santos paired with The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles; and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars as Cayleen Villamor paired with Miguel Aguila, Maegan Bascug paired with the international singing sensation David Archuleta, Trixie Salazar paired with Born to be a Superstar season 8 grand champion Jester Fernandez, and Shanne Velasco paired with Marvin Ong. An exciting kiddie singing showdown in Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions led by Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella, Issac Zamudio,and The Darling Diva Crissel Ignacio. Meanwhile, witness an ultimate dance showdown among Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw led by Ella Cruz, Riva Quenery, Akihiro Blanco, Teejay Marquez, Piero Vergara, Shy Carlos, Chienna Filomeno, Michelle Vito, Anjo Damiles, Mark Neumann and Jane Oineza. Also, the feel-good party for Team Secarats led by Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante, Francis Magundayao, Harold Rementilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Jedrik Yamio, Yves Yamio, Stephanie Bangcot, Sarah Ortega, Zaijian Jaranilla, Franchesca Salcedo, NJ Roben Asunto, Elijah Rodriguez and Michael Tañeca. Also, watch out for the ultimate dance prince Rico dela Paz, who will join Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Aryanna Epperson as they groove up the dance floor in the newest segment Ricollection. Also serving up the newest dance craze are the hottest loveteam Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga, with Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? lead star Jhazmyne Tobias and Hiro Volante, plus the feel-good eurodance treat with Iskool Bukol girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano of KRJ. An all-star concert treat will also mark Hey it's Fans Day! party with Janella, Marlo Mortel, Paolo Onesa, Hype Five, Cherryz and Grae Fernandez. Meanwhile, a new generation of local artists in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms led by James and Young JV featuring the music of Myrtle Sarrosa. Get ready for a sing-along Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada segment with Josh Padilla, Joyce and Kenzo Gutierrez. Party this Sunday with Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 12), 11:30AM on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFD3rdParty. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFD3rdParty) (March 12, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Lauren Reid and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia) : Marlo Mortel (What I Like About You by 5 Seconds of Summer) : Paolo Onesa (Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber) : Hype Five (What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction) : Cherryz Mendoza (Clarity by Zedd feat. Foxes) : Grae Fernandez (I Like It by Enrique Iglesias) : Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (Die Young by Ke$ha) : Rico dela Paz and Ella Cruz (dance) (Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!! by Vengaboys) : Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias (dance) (Doctor Jones by Aqua) : Young JV (Turn This Club Around by R.I.O. feat. U-Jean) : Hype Five, Marlo, Janella, Young JV, Cherryz, Grae (Turn This Club Around by R.I.O. feat. U-Jean) w/ Rico, Ella, Keith, Raisa and Joyce, Hiro and Jhazmyne : Young JV (put your hands together for James Reid and Donnalyn Bartolome) : James Reid and Donnalyn Bartolome (The Fighter by Keith Urban feat; Carrie Underwood) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs with their female duets (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : James Reid, Janella Salvador, Aryanna Epperson, Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome : Performer : Young JV (Hula Hoop by Omi) Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs with their female duets : Joshua Cadelina and Monica Cuenco (How Do You Keep The Music Playing?) : Christian Sy and Via Saroca (It's Hard To Say Goodbye) : Myko Suntay and Ataska (Endless Love) : Gerald Santos and Alyssa Angeles (Evergreen) : Joshua and Lara, Christian and Monica, Myko and Ataska, Gerald and Alyssa (Evergreen) Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars with their male duets : Cayleen Villamor and Miguel Aguila (First Love Never Dies) : Maegan Bascug and David Archuleta (Perfect Combination) : Trixie Salazar and Michael Pangilinan (Somewhere Out There) : Shanne Velasco and Marvin Ong (I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You) : Cayleen and Miguel, Maegan and David, Trixie and Michael, Shanne and Marvin (I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDSummerTimeParty) (April 2, 2017)'''